


【锤基】 抢婚 暗恋弟弟的锤X傲娇醋王基(PWP,NC17)

by sweetpineapple



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapple/pseuds/sweetpineapple
Summary: 设定：雷神3后，还未遇到灭霸，Thor和Loki乘坐飞船安稳地到达地球暗恋弟弟一千多年的锤和傲娇醋王基的甜饼故事pwp，nc-17





	【锤基】 抢婚 暗恋弟弟的锤X傲娇醋王基(PWP,NC17)

  “If you were here，I might even give you a hug.”  
   “I’m here.”  
   然后，神兄弟就抱在了一起。  
   “哥，抱完了麻烦松个手？你这该死的弘二头肌快把我勒死了。”  
   “No，Loki，每次我一松手，你就离开我，我总是找不到你。”Thor嘟嘟囔囔的，把抱着弟弟的手又收紧了些。  
    “Fine，这是你自找的。”然后一把小刀就这样插进了Thor的肾，Thor捂着肾，脸上还是挂着灿烂的笑容，大概是被捅习惯了吧，也不觉得有多痛。  
   哎，Thor笑的活像一只愚蠢的大金毛，Loki在心里如是想。

   很快的，飞船就降落到了地球，Thor第一时间联系了Tony，安顿好了Asgard剩余的居民。神盾局因为Loki的到来特别的紧张，就差没有派个人贴身跟着了。Thor一再保证，自己会寸步不离跟在Loki身边，所以Loki不得不走到哪都带着一只大金毛。  
   Loki睡着了，Thor坐在床边，手轻轻地抚上弟弟的脸庞，苍白的肤色，长长的睫毛，连在睡梦中都有些许紧皱的眉头。Thor的气息渐渐地变得凝重，低下头，在弟弟的唇上留下一个吻，但他不敢久留，他怕弟弟生气又跑掉。Thor叹了口气，走出了房门。

   “Tony，你说，我怎样才能让弟弟明白我的心意呢？”Thor一脸哀愁，Loki好像对我只有兄弟之情，可我对他，早已不止如此。

   “直接上他就好了，Thor，你不会连这都不会吧，霸王硬上弓，懂吗”Tony认为自己给了一个很靠谱的建议。

   “我倒是不怕他捅肾，我只是担心他又会离开我，我没办法忍受他的再一次逃跑。”Thor觉得自己简直苦到了心里去，暗恋弟弟一千多年了，也被弟弟嫌弃了一千多年。

   “要我说，你弟是爱你的，但他自己意识不到，我给你出个好主意”，Tony发挥他的天才脑子，给Thor支了一招。

   复仇者联盟大厦饭桌上  
   “对了，我和大家宣布一件事，我打算下个星期和Jane结婚，希望大家都时候都来参加我们的婚礼。”Thor说完，赶紧低下头，然后悄悄的观察Loki的反应。

   “呵，你最终还是选择和愚蠢的蝼蚁结合，Asgard的女神随便挑一个都比中庭的蝼蚁好。”Loki一边吃着布丁，一边漫不经心的嘲讽，然后走向自己的房间，留下一句“恭喜你，我愚蠢的哥哥。”

   留下傻眼的Thor，说好的因为这个消息而吐露内心心迹呢，Tony这个方法怎么不行啊？那这婚怎么办？

   其他复仇者正忙着恭喜Thor，Tony走过来，踮起脚，拍拍Thor的肩膀，“耐心点，听我的总没错！”

   Loki也分不清自己现在是个什么状况，心情烦躁的要死，那个愚蠢的哥哥和中庭蝼蚁在一起，简直再配不过了，我才是Asgard精明的神王，以后就由本救世主带领你们吧。

   随后的几天,Thor和Jane的婚礼就如火如荼的举办了起来，Tony打算把婚礼地点定在复仇者大厦，毕竟他最喜欢派对了。大家都很兴奋地期待着这一盛事，除了新郎Thor，因为弟弟已经好几天不和他说话了。

   Thor只要一开口和Loki讲话，Loki随手就变出一把小刀，捅在Thor的肾上。

   一切布置妥当 婚礼当天

   Thor在新郎房踱来踱去，为什么Loki对此事好像完全不在意呢？也没办法和他解释，一靠近就被捅。

   Loki觉得心情糟糕透了，他想了好几天，都不知道自己为什么一点也高兴不起来，甚至想一刀把Jane给结果掉，明明自己可以当上王了，怎么还是很难过。该死的，我不会是喜欢上我那只长肌肉不长脑子的哥哥吧。

   这场婚礼空前的盛大，等所有来宾来齐时，却发现没有新娘，也没有新郎。

   时间倒回婚礼开始前的三个小时。

   Loki真的烦透了自己这般扭扭捏捏的心情，于是他瞬间穿墙到Thor的房间，并把Thor房间里的东西砸了个稀碎。

   “弟弟，你听我解释，其实事情不是你想的....”Thor话还没说完，就被Loki堵住了嘴唇，Thor的手慢慢地抚上了Loki的脖颈。

   雷神湿润的，滚烫的唇贴着Loki那带着些许冰凉的唇，随即舌头撬开了黑发神祇的牙关，尽情地侵略弟弟的口腔。黑发神祇睁开眼睛，碧绿的眼眸蒙上了一股水汽，不禁呻吟出声。金发神祇用湛蓝的眼睛看着弟弟那充满诱惑地的神情，裤裆里的欲望完全勃起了。

   Thor火热的唇逐渐往下移，在Loki的脖颈细细地啃咬，手探进弟弟的衬衫里，抚摸着光滑的肌肤。Loki不禁敏感地一颤，脑子里都是狂风暴雨，仿佛失去了思考的能力，只留下本能的欲望。Thor的手是火热的，充满爱欲的抚摸让Loki的欲望也完全抬起了头。

   Thor捏着Loki右边的乳头，尽情的玩弄，却迟迟不碰左边的突起。黑发青年抱着哥哥的头，不满地挺起胸膛，像是在控诉自己的不满。“嗯...嗯..左边..左边...”雷神坏笑了一声，然后低下头，一把含住了弟弟左边的乳头。邪神难耐的呻吟出声，手不自觉的解开了Thor的裤子，抚上哥哥的阴茎。在Loki的手触碰到自己欲望的那一霎那，雷神的身体像是过电一般敏感。Thor把弟弟的衣服全部脱掉，再迅速的把自己的束缚也全部解除。Loki的身材匀称且修长，肌肉线条恰到好处，雪白的肌肤，还有两颗沾着口水的樱桃，勃起的阴茎透露着弟弟的渴望。雷神看着Loki那水雾莹莹的绿眸，胯下的巨物又硬了几分。

   Loki看着哥哥那粗大的巨物，不禁咽了咽口水。Thor把Loki抵在墙上，让他无处可逃。火热的手把两根阴茎握在一起套弄，巨大的刺激让Loki忍不住弓起了腰。Thor在Loki的身上留下细密的吻，手在不停的上下撸动两根阴茎。

    “啊....嗯...”，射过精的Loki有些许无力地依靠在Thor强壮的身体上，然而雷神的巨物却丝毫没有解放的感觉。Thor把弟弟射出的浊液抹在手上，向后探去，慢慢地把一根手指插入黑发神祇的后穴。未被人造访过的蜜穴被突然的插入，让弟弟闷哼出声。

   “乖，弟弟乖，我会让你舒服的。”Thor边探索着蜜穴边抱着Loki往床上走去，Loki的两条长腿都缠在Thor的腰上，随着走动，手指却进入的更深。把弟弟的腿折起来呈M字型，雷神认认真真的看起了Loki的蜜穴，这让Loki有些羞恼，“嗯...别看了，别再看..啊..”在黑发神祇说着的时候，Thor又加了一根手指，不停的挤压蜜穴的内壁。Thor俯身吮吸弟弟的胸前的两颗樱桃，侵犯弟弟后穴的手指在快速的抽插。另一只手，拍打着弟弟雪白的屁股，“啪啪啪”的声音让Loki羞红了脸，眼角都开始泛红了。

   Loki的这副模样让雷神的欲望快要爆炸，只想快快地捅进弟弟那紧致的蜜穴中。Thor的手指按到了一个点，“啊啊啊啊...”Loki尖叫连连，双腿不住的缠上了Thor的腰部，想要更多。

   Thor趁机插入了第三根手指，尽情的开拓属于他的蜜穴，随着手指的抽插，蜜液打湿了Thor的整个手。Thor总是时不时的按到Loki的敏感点，Loki雪白的肌肤因情欲成了粉色，双颊绯红，口水顺着嘴角流了下来。

   “啊..嗯..哥哥，不够...不够..”Loki的内壁紧紧缠绕着Thor的手指，想要Thor的手指吞的更深。

   “弟弟，告诉我，你要什么？”坏心的雷神并不想轻易的满足弟弟。

   “要你，嗯...要你...”只要你。

    Loki把腰往Thor的方向送去，难耐地抱着金发天神，嘴里一直在呢喃，“嗯哼..哥哥...给我...”。Thor只顾着用手指操着自己的弟弟，充满着欲望且粗暴地啃咬着弟弟的乳尖，还故意发出让人羞赧的啧啧水声。Loki颤抖地把手摸到的阴茎上，想要获得更多的快感。

Thor看了全身绯红的弟弟，腾出一只手把Loki私自乱动的手禁锢住，“不乖的话，是要受惩罚的...”，沙哑的声音在Loki耳边响起，舌头含住弟弟那已经红透了的耳垂。

Loki觉得自己快要被欲望吞噬了，后穴的空虚让他止不住地把腿想要并拢摩擦，蜜液顺着Thor的手打湿了一小块床单，“求..求你...哥哥...操我...唔...”，黑发神祇忍不住啜泣，带着哭腔的求饶雷神失去了最后一丝理智。

Thor从蜜穴里抽出手指，巨大的龟头在穴口顶弄着，哪怕是已经扩张过了，雷神仍然小心翼翼地插入。粗硬的阴茎慢慢地推进Loki窄小的后穴，粉嫩的穴肉像是食髓知味一般的紧紧缠绕着龟头。

“唔...不...太大了...进不去的...”，Thor过大的巨物让邪神仿佛被撕裂一般，手无力地推着雷神的胸膛，碧绿的眼睛噙满泪水，嘴巴一张一合地淌着无意识地呻吟。Thor看着宝贝弟弟的模样，阴茎又硬了几分，这淫荡又性感的一面快要把Thor逼疯了。

“啊啊啊啊啊！不..呜呜呜呜....哥..哥..”，最终雷神失去理智的猛地把阴茎一插到底，狠狠地贯穿了弟弟，让黑发青年失声浪叫。还未待Loki适应哥哥的巨物，Thor便开始猛烈地抽插，此刻，他只想把弟弟操哭，只想把弟弟操到无法离开自己半步。Thor开始在弟弟的身体里肆意的操干，Loki的腿被架到雷神的肩膀上，最大限度地打开自己的身体。

Thor俯身吻住弟弟的唇瓣，手不停地揉弄弟弟的乳尖，湿漉漉的吻从嘴唇一路向下，在Loki雪白的身体上留下了只属于他的痕迹。与温柔的吻不同的是，凶狠的阴茎始终大力地操干着那水嫩的小穴。Thor找准弟弟小穴内的敏感点，用硕大的龟头碾压，一股让人无法承受的快感从尾椎处升起，Loki感觉到了难以言喻的激烈快感。

“啊啊啊啊...哥...唔...涨...唔，慢点..慢”，剧烈的快感让Loki蜷起了脚趾，手在Thor的后背留下了不少刮痕。“啊..哈..啊..”，Loki昂着头，双眼迷离地看着猛烈操着自己的哥哥。金发天神的额头渗出了细密的汗珠，“Loki，向我发誓，你永远也不会离开我！”，Thor满腔的爱意快要喷涌而出，他无法忍受弟弟再一次离开。

“不...凭...凭什..么”， Loki被操的摇摇晃晃，只能搂住Thor的脖子，连话都说不完整，前端硬着的性器叫嚣着要发泄。紫红粗硬的性器不停地在蜜穴里进出，Thor整根抽出又整根没入，带来巨大的刺激，手掐着弟弟的腰侧，胯下的性器狠狠地侵犯那个让他魂牵梦绕的地方，细腻的穴肉绞着Thor的阴茎，把性器吞的更深。

“不说，那我就操到你离不开我为止！”Thor把性器抽出，转而把弟弟翻过身，跪趴在床上，从后面进入他的宝贝弟弟。猛地一插到底，龟头直接碾在了敏感点，Loki尖叫着射了出来，就此沉沦在欲望的漩涡里。黑发神祇射过两轮后，全身更是软绵无力，连跪趴都没有力气了。Thor大力地拍着弟弟的屁股，而Loki则由着哥哥肆意的玩弄。Thor把Loki拉到床边，背对着哥哥，半个身子瘫软在床上，半个身子在床外让哥哥更好的操弄。

Thor开始尽情地操弄，整个房间充斥着淫靡的水声，蜜液顺着Loki的股缝打湿了地毯。股瓣间粗大的性器在不停地进入，Thor总是不停地碾压敏感点，让Loki再一次忍不住的浪叫。

“唔...慢点...哥..哥哥..求你，求求...慢点”，无法继续忍受更多快感的Loki不停地求饶。Thor的阴茎还插在Loki的体内，就着姿势把弟弟翻过身来，让他面对着自己。敏感点因为转身的缘故，被重重的碾压了一翻，Loki的眼角泛红，生理泪水不停地滑落，尾椎处升起的快感一波又一波地席卷而来，强烈的让他害怕，Loki已经射不出东西的阴茎又被哥哥操硬了，此刻正颤颤巍巍的抬起头。

“唔唔...哥哥...Thor..Thor...求你停下...受..受不了...”一边呻吟一边求饶，更是让Thor虐心大起，只想狠狠地操弄弟弟。  
“亲爱的弟弟，是被我操哭了吗，是被我操射了吗？嗯？”  
“如果你还想离开我，那你会被我操到无法下床，嗯？”Thor言语里炽烈的爱意让Loki无法躲避，下意识地想要亲吻Thor的唇。交换了一个缠绵的吻，Thor的手揉玩着Loki的臀瓣，弟弟雪白的肌肤此刻布满了性爱的痕迹。

再一次快要被操射的Loki，止不住的啜泣出声，而金发神祇却堵住了阴茎的马眼。  
“嗯..不，让我射...Thor...唔，难受...我难受...”  
“你知道我想听什么，弟弟”  
Loki明白他只是想让自己保证再也不会离开他，其实就算不保证他也不曾真正离开过他的哥哥。  
   水嫩的内壁收缩着，不停地吮吸着Thor进进出出的阴茎，被完全操熟的肉穴已经又湿又软，乳头也被Thor吸得又红又肿，射出的精液喷洒在两人的身上，甚是淫靡。  
Loki轻轻地附在Thor的耳边说，“I promise.”  
Thor听到了，心头颤了一下，胯下的性器粗暴地顶弄，肉穴狠狠地收缩着，吞咽着穴里的巨物。Thor低吼了一声，和Loki同时射了出来，一股又一股的精液被射进了Loki的蜜穴里，滚烫的浊液甚至让Loki产生自己满肚子都是精液的错觉。Thor把性器抽出来时，被过度使用的蜜穴还合不上，精液顺着股缝一直流到了Loki的大腿和小腿，蜿蜒而下。  
“Brother，marry me.”Thor在Loki的耳边柔声说着，湛蓝的眼睛里满是盈盈爱意。  
“I do.”

 

“各位来宾，请稍安勿躁，婚礼很快会开始。在这个幸福美满的日子里，大家不妨参观一下我的新战甲？”Tony· 一个头两个大·Stark实在是很无奈，整个婚礼都准备妥当了，但是那对神兄弟是怎么回事？已经比预计的时间晚了两个小时了好吗！都只能牺牲自己研究的新战甲了！还能怎么拖延时间？气的Tony拿起了第三个甜甜圈。  
“Jar，快帮我催那两个神兄弟，真的是...”  
“Yes，sir. 作为您的管家，我有责任提醒您，这是您的第三个甜甜圈，也是您今天最后的一个甜甜圈。”  
“哎...Jar？神兄弟结婚的大好日子我都只能吃三个吗？”  
“Sir，根据您的身体状况，三个甜甜圈已经是极限了。”  
“Fine.三个就三个，哎，Jar，你真的不解风情”

Tony看着洋溢着一脸幸福笑容的Thor，就知道他的计划成功了。与其说是Loki抢婚，倒不如说这是Tony和Thor设计好的。其实根本就没有要和Jane结婚，只是故意刺激Loki罢了，但婚礼倒是真的。  
“Thor，也不看看是谁出的主意，也就我这种天才才能想得到了。你们赶紧的，婚礼得马上开始了。”说完，Tony就一溜烟跑了。  
而在婚礼现场看到请柬上印着Thor Odinson和Loki Odinson的名字时，Loki变出了小刀，竟然敢耍本邪神。  
“弟弟，等结完婚再捅行吗？”

 

FIN


End file.
